


Sparks and Wires

by Kyriadamorte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rose is actually the less awkward of the two, Virgin Kylo Ren, Woman on Top, deeply incorrect discussions of electronics, meta jokes that probably only I think are funny, mostly - Freeform, mutual tiddy appreciation, overly emotional hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: In an alternate universe where Rose is separated from Paige and forced to work for the First Order, she tries to fight the system from the inside.This would be a whole lot easier if she weren't being followed around by some lumbering radar technician who doesn't know what the hell he's doing....For "Loyalty" day of Rose Tico Appreciation Week over at respect-for-rose on tumblr.





	Sparks and Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout-out to respect-for-rose, who lit the fire for me to actually write this thing that I've been talking about for months at this point. This might become part of a larger verse mostly because I've got some positions I think Rose and Kylo need to try. But I needed to have this finished in time for the event so here we go!

 

Rose thumbs the place on her neck where her necklace used to lay and thinks, not for the first time, that it might be worth it to just go out in a blaze of glory.Just steal a blaster and take out as many high-ranking officers as she can before she's shot down.Hux, definitely.Maybe Falvek and Kirtan as well.

 

She won't though.She knows how to handle herself, but she's never been a fighter, and this isn't _Esther and the Foreman_ or _Dani and the Peacekeepers_ or any of the other stories Paige used to tell her back on Hays Minor.She'd be dead before she ever managed to fire a single shot.

 

Still, sometimes that seems like a more appealing option than walking the blank, sterile hallways of the Supremacy, working on machines that help enslave planets like hers, brushing elbows with the people who killed her parents.She comforts herself that she's managed to find little ways here and there to sabotage their systems, but some days it just seems like too little, like she's planting seeds that no one will ever harvest.

 

And _some_ days she's saddled with a newbie who doesn't know his way around a spanner.Matt has to have been the fourth son of some big wig; it's literally the only explanation why someone that incompetent could just waltz in as a radar technician.Rose can run rings around any technician here (has been, for the past few months, actually) and it took her three years to make the position of Chief Section Technician.

 

Figures.

 

He shuffles behind her, shoulders hunched, managing to hit some bizarre combination of shy and petulant.Rose grits her teeth and breathes out heavily through her nose.She doesn't have time for this, but literally no one else will put up with him and if _he_ fucks up it reflects badly on _her_ , which draws attention, which could undo everything she's worked on and-

 

It's a mess.Nothing to be done about it, though.

 

She opens up the panel of wires and tries not to roll her eyes too much as she walks him through stuff he really should know already.In his defense, he _has_ gotten better since she first started his informal training sessions (Force knows it would be difficult for him to be _worse_ ).When she's certain he's not about to cause a power outage or start a fire, she moves over to her own project bug-checking the visual interface.

 

Rose had planned on installing a chip to scan and store login information, but that's not going to happen with tall, blond and nosy less than two meters away.(Sure, access to elevators and garbage disposals has never really been a matter of life or death, but it's the principle of the thing.)

 

She's going through the last of her tests when she sees sparks out of the corner of her eye and hears a bang and pain-filled " _Shit!"_

 

She rushes over and turns off the main switch before more damage can be done. 

 

"You okay?" she asks, popping her head inside to inspect the problem."Matt? _Kath_!"

 

He must have cut himself in an unfinished edge or a screw or something because there's a large, bleeding gash running up his pale (and absurdly large) forearm.She grabs his arm without thinking and presses her other clothed arm against his bare one, holding him at the elbow where he's rolled up his sleeve.He sucks in a quiet breath and flinches slightly at the contact.Well, he can get over touching a peasant later; she's got to stop his bleeding.

 

"Sorry, Rose," he mumbles, and, bless him, he sounds like he actually means it.

 

"Nah, this isn't actually your fault," she says, taking a quick look at the offending wire.For all her bluster, she's a bit of softy - especially around other awkward types. "Someone got lazy and probably just reused some old wire last time they were in here.Problem is, Haysnian smelt is _too_ good of a conductor for this system.It was only a matter of time before it fritzed out."

 

She takes a quick peek and "I can send someone else down to fix this.Credence from Red Section owes me a few favors and they'll be over the moons to have a chance to find out who did this." _And blackmail the hell out of them._

 

"It's alright.I- I can just run down to medical," he stutters, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

 

 _Bantha piss, he really_ must _be some lordling's youngest son._

 

"Medical isn't going to treat you for something like this," she says (and she's able to keep at least _most_ of the exasperation out of her voice.) "Come on, I'll patch you up."

 

Luckily, he seems susceptible to the no-nonsense voice she's been working on since her latest promotion, and follows obediently.

 

He looks absurdly big (well, more so than usual) when they finally get to her tiny room.He's standing up against the wall, but she can't help but brush against him as she moves back and forth for medical supplies.

 

"Here, sit on the bed so I can actually reach you."

 

For a moment, he just stares at her, motionless, but then he stirs into action, eager to please and follow her instructions as always. 

 

_Yep - all the markings of a youngest son; someone needed a bit more attention as a kid._

 

She cleans his wound and, _yikes,_ but it's deep.He doesn't squirm, though, which is odd, considering his earlier fussiness.She takes a long strip of bacta-bandage, cuts it to the appropriate length and then gently presses it against his skin. She runs her fingers up and down his arm, making sure it's adhering fully, and she can feel his pulse growing faster.She looks up at his face to make sure he's not in pain, but no, his looking at her, jaw clenched and pupils slightly blown.

 

Oh.Maybe it wasn't disdain that she had noticed earlier.Huh.

 

For a minute or so, she's just staring at him, while her fingers continue to move up and down his arm mechanically.Sure, he's a bit odd-looking, but he's tall and broad and his ears are actually kinda cute.

 

_And it's been so fucking long._

 

In what's probably a really horrible and half-thought-out decision, she leans forward and presses her lips against his.He doesn't really move at first, except to open his mouth slightly in shock, but that works just fine for Rose and she slips her tongue in before moving to suck on his lower lip.

 

_Another great feature: lips.Noted._

 

He moans slightly and is finally stirred into action.He cups her jaw with both hands, weaving his fingers into her hair under her ears.He's not hurting her by any means, but his grip is firm, almost desperate, and she's suddenly very aware of how big and strong his hands are.He pushes her closer and her nose smushes up against his glasses.He rips them off in frustration and hurls them at the wall.She's worried for a moment that maybe they broke, but there's not enough time for that because then they're kissing again and, oh - okay, he's trying tongue now.He's a bit overenthusiastic and Rose is getting the sneaking suspicion that Matt is not all that experienced.As with other things, however, he appears to learn fairly quickly with proper instruction.

 

The angle is not the best and her neck starts to protest so she breaks the kiss for a second to plant herself in his lap.He's gone back to staring at her and his hands flutter a bit like he's not sure where to put them.Rose is getting the feeling she's going to have to be in charge of the proceedings if they are going to…well… _proceed_.

 

She unzips the top of her uniform, revealing a rather a faded and unimpressive breast binding.Matt doesn't seem to mind, though, because he's staring at her chest like it's made of kyber or something and she can fill him twitch slightly beneath her.She eases each out of each sleeve and, yeah, she really likes the way his eyes scan her shoulders and collarbones.Finally, she reaches behind her to unclasp and remove her breast band.

 

" _Oh,"_ Matt breathes out, sounding almost reverent.He realizes he said that aloud, blushes and turns away.

 

_Yeah, none of that._

 

"Hey," she says, softly, placing two fingers on his chin and gently turning his head back to face her.He stares at her face in a way that she knows is because he's trying not to look at her breasts, which she appreciates, but _kind of_ defeats the point.She takes one of his hands, which are clenching at her sheets, and brings it slowly up to her mouth.She sucks on his thumb before pulling it out with a slight pop.At this, Matt's other hand has moved from her bed to her thigh and is pushing her against him.All the while his gaze never leaves hers. 

 

He _finally_ looks back to her chest when she pushes his wet thumb against her nipple.The combination of her spit and his callouses is _great_ and she squirms slightly in his lap at the sensation.

 

"Fuck, Rose," he grits out through clenched teeth.

 

She likes the sound of her name on his lips, especially when his voice has gone all gravel-y.She cants her hips again, this time a little more firmly.His grip on her thigh tightens and he bucks up against her slightly before burying his nose against her collarbone. 

 

"Fuck, Rose," he says again against her skin. "Rose, I- _Fuck."_

 

"Here," she says, moving his thumb back and forth with one hand while making soothing motions against his neck with the other."Touch me like this."

 

He follows her instructions - of course, he always does - and her nipple hardens beneath his touch.She mutters, "Good boy," without thinking and immediately regrets it because _gods_ the cheese.

 

Matt, on the other hand, doesn't seem to think so.He moans and nuzzles at her before planting open, enthusiastic (if somewhat sloppy) kisses up and down her neck and shoulder.It's wonderful, it's perfect, but-

 

She pushes him away and he looks up at her, bewildered and forlorn - every freaking inch of him some kind of sad, kicked animal.She gives him a quick (hopefully reassuring) kiss on his forehead before tugging at the fastenings on his uniform.He relaxes slightly once he realizes she's not about to kick him out of her bed (rather the opposite). 

 

There's a bit of bumping into each other and frustrated cursing, but when they've finally conquered his uniform and he's laid out bare before her Rose is…impressed.Seriously, _wow._ He's leaning back on his hands and biting his lip and his hair and ears are still a bit ridiculous, but his _chest_ and his _torso_ -

 

Rose reaches out and starts by brushing her fingers across his collar bones.He sucks in a shuddering breath and she can see his pulse hammering in his neck.Then, slowly, she traces a meandering line down to his chest.She fingers his nipple in the same way she'd shown him to caress hers and is rewarded by a groan that he doesn't quite stifle.His eyes have drifted closed and his brow scrunches forward in something like concentration as her hand descends lower and lower.She stops when she reaches his belly button and it's not just so she can admire the V of muscle at his hipbones.He seems pretty enthusiastic about this whole thing, but he's also sending up clear signals that this is probably his first pod race.

 

Almost as if he's read her mind, his eyes flutter open, " _Please._ "

 

Rose doesn't need to be told twice.When she takes him in her hand, they both gasp at the contact. Rose's hands are small - this isn't _news -_ but the fact that her thumb and fingers can't even touch as she reaches the widest part of him has her wondering what it would feel like inside her, wondering how it would compare to her fingers.

 

(She knows that that's probably not going to happen tonight, but it's still something to file away for later.)

 

He's much bolder than when they first started (having your dick in someone's hand will do that, she supposes) and he reaches up to cup each of her breasts in his palms.They fit perfectly and it's bizarrely comforting to have someone be able to envelop them completely.She leans in to kiss him as she continues to lazily stroke up and down his cock.Despite the fact that she's moving at a fairly glacial pace, Matt's already hard and leaking and, yeah, she was right, this isn't going to last long.

 

She takes one of his hands from her breasts and moves it down under her uniform bunched at her waist to circle her clit.She leaves her fingers over his to show him the rhythm she likes, but, just as before, he seems to pick up on it right away.She breaks away to whisper against his mouth, "Yeah, good, faster - just like that. _So clever_."

 

As anticipated, he groans and twitches in her hand at that last bit.It gives her ideas.She takes his earlobe in between her teeth and then starts to pepper kisses down his neck, his shoulders, his chest, all the while whispering, "You're doing such a good job.You're learning so quickly and making me feel so good.I love the feel of you.You're so gentle, so good-"

 

He out a strangled, slightly panicked, "Rose!"

 

"Shhh, I know," she soothes into the crook of his neck, while increasing the speed on his cock. "It's okay, I want you to.I just want you to feel good; you deserve to feel go-"

 

He crushes his forehead to her chest and lets out a sound that is suspiciously close to a sob as he thrusts wildly up into her hand before spending himself.He doesn't move for a while after they finish and at first she thinks he's just tired and overwhelmed, but as time drags on, she begins to suspecting he's hiding.She wipes her hand on a handkerchief before running her hands up and down his back, once again soothing that frightened animal.

 

"You okay there, Matt?"

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her chest.

 

She cups his cheeks in her hands and pushes his head back.Her suspicions are confirmed as she sees tears spilling over at the corners of his eyes.

 

"Hey," she says, wiping away the tears with her thumbs, "what's all this?"

 

"I'm sorry.I didn't- we were supposed to- you were supposed-"

"Did you think I was lying?Matt, I _wanted_ to make you come."

 

He blushes at that, like she hadn't just had his dick in her hand.Rose manages not to roll her eyes, "And besides, who says it has to be over?Here, lie down on my bed."

 

He looks confused at first, "But I already…I don't think I can-"

 

Men, _honestly_. 

 

"Trust me," she says before hopping off his lap.

 

She wriggles out of the last bit of her uniform until she's stark naked.He's followed her instructions and is lying with his head on her pillow, but he's turned to stare at her and she can see his penis twitch slightly where it's still sticking out of his uniform.She kneels on the edge of the bed and swings one of her legs up and over until she's straddling his chest.Sure, she hasn't come, but she's already quite wet and she's fairly certain she's leaving a damp spot up against his sternum.The thought pleases her more than it should.

 

"If it's alright, I'd like to sit on your face."Rose hopes that sound confident and seductive and not slightly silly, the way it does in her head.

 

He nods before furrowing his brow in confusion, "Wait, why?"

 

_Mineral preserve her._

 

She raises an eyebrow.

 

" _Oh._ Yes." and then "Yes, please."

 

She wriggles a bit before she's settled and there's some slight adjusting so that he can…well… _breathe_ , but - as with everything else they've done - he seems quite enthusiastic, if a bit inexperienced.He grabs at her thighs, at her hips, at her waist as if he can't quite make up his mind which part of her he wants to touch the most.There's something obscene and beautiful about the way her flesh overflows between his fingers and she's pretty sure he thinks so, too, judging by the way he's moaning and clutching at her.

 

She's a bit surprised that when he starts using his tongue on her; there's nothing tentative or hesitant about it.He uses long, hard, if somewhat sloppy strokes, up and down the length of her, as if he wants to make sure he's covered everything.It's good, definitely good enough to rock against with one hand braced against the wall and the other pinching at her own breast for a few minutes at least.It's not _quite_ enough to finish her, though.

 

"S-suck on me…on my clit," her voice is throaty and breathless; she barely recognizes it. "H-high yesss huhh-"

 

When he starts to suck on her in earnest, pleasure jolts through her so fiercely that her one hand jerks away from her breast and smacks against the wall to keep her from falling over.She jerks, spasms, twitches above him, barely able to control herself as he lights every nerve aflame with his mouth.His grip tightens, holding her in place.

 

"M-matt, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck-"_

 

She's not quite sure what she's saying, but she's thrusting into him and he's letting her and then she's coming, coming, coming.

 

When she finally comes down, she almost has to push him off her, he's so eager.She collapses for a bit and then does some wriggling until she's nestled on top of him.He's breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling, bewildered, her cum and the tears from earlier drying on his face.

 

"You alright?" she asks, breathless, her heart still racing.

 

He just nods, mutely.

 

She's exhausted and her eyelids are drooping closed when she nuzzles into him and says, "You know, we should do this again sometime.…"

 

His chest vibrates as he hums in what she hopes is agreement before she nods off to sleep.

 

~

 

When she wakes, she's alone, but tucked into her bed and her clothes are folded in a neat little pile on her small dresser.She smiles, still warm and sated.In the back of her mind, she wonders if this means she's more likely to get away with sabotaging the First Order while on shifts with Matt.She hopes so…but she also hopes he won't get into too much trouble if she's caught.

 

Poor Matt.Such an awkward, intense guy.Sweet though.

 

She wonders if he realizes he's forgotten his glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly Marie Tran, if you're reading this, this was absolutely written from a place of love :-P


End file.
